Wildfire
by mylittleee
Summary: Arizona decide ir embora de Seattle deixando um pai problemático, e Calliope Torres, o amor de sua vida, e sua maior decepção. Ela não imaginava um dia ter de voltar, mas quando 10 anos depois, recebe uma correspondência, tudo muda. É hora de voltar para casa. E agora, é hora de reencontrar as dores do passado, e um antigo amor.
1. Chapter 1

—Arizona Robbins?

Estou alimentando o pequeno Erick, quando a voz grossa grita meu nome a minhas costas. Me viro imediatamente assustada.

—Sou eu!. - Grito um pouco alto para que o homem me ouça. Se trata de Walder, o homem que, uma vez por mês -Ou em cada 3 meses- se encarrega de entregar nossas correspondências.

—Tenho algo para você. - Ele diz enquanto vasculha sua bolsa de lado.

—Para mim? - estou evidentemente surpresa, já que esse evento era tão raro quanto poderia parecer.

Walder sorri, e eu imagino se ele está pensando o mesmo que eu. É realmente comum ali, as pessoas receberem algo de seus familiares. Uma boa notícia, uma má notícia, mas nós, que estávamos ali há tanto tempo, sabíamos que as cartas geralmente chegavam em ápices.

Quando seu filho nascia, sua mulher falecia, ás vezes, uma carta apenas para saber se você ainda está vivo, ou morto. A verdade é que, ali, no meio do nada, estavamos fadados há notícias de épices. Nunca um ´´Bom dia´´ ou ´´Você está bem?´´.

De qualquer forma, após algum tempo, nossas crianças se tornam a nossa família, e não é mais necessário cartas, sinais de fogo. Nós estamos bem ali. Eu estava bem ali.

Mas aquilo é tão novo que meu coração se enche de uma ilusão sufocante, e quando Walder me dá a carta, eu não posso esperar um minuto para começar a lê-la.

Termino a refeição de Erick e me encaminho até o fim do acampamento, sentando na minha pedra preferida. É silencioso ali, e uma vez por dia eu me sento ali, apenas para ver o sol se pôr, ou, em noites de insônia, o amanhecer.

Abro a carta e começo a ler, aproveitando os raios fortes de sol:

´´Minha querida Arizona,

Espero que não tenha esquecido de sua mãe. Quero começar essa carta pedindo desculpas por ter desaparecido. Todos os dias penso em te escrever, e ás vezes o faço, mas falta coragem de te enviar, e também, não estou muito certa que essas cartas chegaram até você, é até incrível pensar que penso tão longe, você consiga me ouvir de alguma forma. Veja, eu ainda choro de saudades todas as noites, e não consigo esquecer o seu rosto, e os seus cabelos loiros tão lindos que hoje, devem estar tão queimados pelo sol.

Me perdoe por estar falando essas coisas, é que todos os dias morro de saudades de você, e mesmo sabendo que esse não é motivo suficiente para você voltar, preciso dizer-te de coração, e mil vezes, como minha saudade é grande.

Mas querida, não é por isso que escrevo. Venho te falar de seu pai. Sei como você é em relação a isso, e sei que suas sobrancelhas agora estão juntas e seu bico está formado, mas sabe que se estou escrevendo sobre esse assunto, é porque é realmente sério.

Seu pai está muito doente, não se lembra mais nada do mundo, na maioria dos dias não se lembra ao mesmo como se anda, ou se levanta da cama. Em outros ele está tão quieto, que desconfio não lembrar como se fala.

Mas ele chama por você em todos eles, querida.

O coração dele está fraco, muito fraco, e existe remota chance de que, quando você estiver recebendo está carta, ele não esteja mais entre nós.

Mas, existe uma esperança em mim que diz, que você vai receber essa carta e voltar para casa a tempo de vê-lo.

É isso que eu te peço, Arizona. Que volte para se despedir dele. Não peço para perdoa-lo por tudo, apenas para se despedir.

Eu sou sua mãe, querida, e sei mais que ninguém que, se você não o fizer, vai se culpar para sempre.

Volte!, não me deixe sozinha, por favor.

Esse homem e você são tudo que eu tenho.

Não posso perder outro filho, e meu marido.

Desculpa tantos espaços, não sei escrever essas coisas.

Falei com uma amiga, e assim que voltar você pode começar a trabalhar no hospital em que o marido dela é direito, é o melhor de Seattle e você vai ganhar muito bem!.

Te espero de braços abertos em nossa casa.

Com amor, mamãe.´´


	2. Chapter 2-De volta para casa

—Esse barulho ainda vai me deixar louca!

A senhora, que está sentada à minha direito no avião reclama pela 10ª vez.

—Costuma viajar sozinha? - Eu pergunto, já que o tédio, o barulho e suas reclamações começam a me deixar louca também.

—Não, meu filho não gosta e eu também não, prefiro viajar com alguém conversando comigo. Odeio esse barulho que o avião faz, me lembra o tempo inteiro que estou no céu, sem nada nos segurando aqui! -Ela coloca a mão onde seu coração bate - Céus, quase posso sentir meu coração parando.

Eu sorrio e pela primeira vez reparo nela. É uma senhora bem morena, de cabelo escuro e cortadinho. Usa óculos grandes e redondos, que deixava seu rosto já gordinho, ainda mais fofo.

Se ela não tivesse passado a última hora reclamando, eu quase poderia me sentir familiarizada com a pele morena e os olhos escuros.

—Eu posso conversar com a senhora, se quiser.

—Ôh, eu adoraria!.

É então que começamos a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Ela me conta que, no último ano, viajou para diversos lugares e chegou a conhecer o Brasil, e então narra cada praia do lugar que, segundo ela, é um dos mais lindos do mundo.

Quando chega a minha vez de falar, eu começo a contar-lhe sobre meus últimos dez anos na África, como o sol era quente e as pessoas afetivas. Falo sobre Zaila, Urbi, Erick e muitas outras crianças que, mesmo agora tão distantes, ainda guardo os rostos em minha memória.

—Deve ser um trabalho lindo. - A senhora diz, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Mas você é tão nova, e esteve tanto tempo longe. O que te fez fugir para tão longe?.

—Não foi uma fuga. - Eu respondo rápido. - sempre quis trabalhar com crianças e ter a chance de fazer o bem a elas, sempre foi meu grande sonho. Eu só... Tive alguns empurrões do destino, que me fizeram sofrer muito mas me mostraram que essa sempre foi a minha missão. Sou feliz por te-la cumprido.

—E você me contaria que empurrões foram esses? -Ela pergunta, evidentemente curiosa.

—Eu teria que te matar depois.

Os olhos da mulher quase saltam do rosto, e sua boca abre em um "o". Eu começo a rir.

—Estou brincando! Eu juro!.

—Meu Deus! Que susto!.

—Sou Arizona Robbins, e a senhora?

—Louise Aptaman. - Ela sorri.

—Bom, dona Louise, uma mulher que eu amava muito, muito mesmo, não me amava tanto assim e me abandonou para ficar com outra. -Eu digo, tentando manter meu sorriso no rosto, mas a verdade é que quando se trata dela, é impossível não demonstrar quanto isso me afeta. - Minha mãe aceitou meu pai, que nos fez sofrer uma vida inteira, de volta em nossa casa apenas porque ele estava doente, e a fez sentir culpada por isso também. E então, eu perdi a única pessoa que ainda me fazia respirar, e... Decidi que era hora de partir.

Louise me olha por alguns segundos, em silêncio, e eu posso ver a dó em seus olhos.

—São bons motivos para ir embora.

—Eu acho que sim.

Essas são as últimas palavras que trocamos neste vôo.

—x-

Ficar tanto tempo sentada em cadeiras de aviões parecem fazer minha perna mecânica pesar dez vezes mais que o normal. Então, quando eu entro na casa da minha mãe, a primeira coisa que faço é subir até meu quarto, tirar a calça jeans e começar a massagear a parte que ainda é minha. Ela está inchada e um pouco dolorida.

Minha mãe entra no quarto no meio do processo.

—Querida... -Ela diz, e para no batente da porta, virando de costas imediatamente, como se algo que ela não pudesse vez estivesse acontecendo no quarto. - Me... Me desculpe...

—Não precisa se desculpar, mãe, nem virar de costas, não estou transando com ninguém ou algo do tipo. Mesmo se estivesse, você poderia ver, não tenho problema com os fetiches dos out...

—Arizona, por Deus, fique quieta!. - ela diz se virando e entrando no quarto. Eu percebo seu esforço para não olhar o que estou fazendo, e não posso culpa-lá por isso. Ela não teve mesmo tempo para digerir aquilo, nunca teve de lidar, ou aceitar. Desde que tudo aconteceu, eu estive muito longe, a impedindo de sentir a dor que me queimava.

Ficamos um tempo quietas, até que eu falo:

—Você comprou uma cama nova para mim.

—É, eu achei que você fosse precisar de mais espaço. -Ela encolhe os ombros envergonhada.

—Eu gostei, obrigada. - Sorrio, e ela responde com o mesmo sorriso, da mesma forma, até com as covinhas.

Mamãe se aproxima de mim, ainda sorrindo, e se ajoelha a minha frente.

—Eu... Senti tanto sua falta.

—Eu também senti, mamãe.

Faço carinho em seu rosto, e ficamos ali, por intermináveis segundos, apenas sentindo o amor que nos envolve, e todas as palavras que foram perdidas nesses 10 anos, estão flutuando no ar em nossa volta.

Quando minha mãe sai do quarto, deixando uma folha com todas as informações do hospital que eu vou trabalhar, é o único momento em que me pergunto de Callie. E quando eu olho as paredes do meu quarto, que ainda são azuis como há 10 anos atrás, não posso deixar de lembrar de tudo.

Acho que aquele era um dos motivos de eu nunca ter voltado para casa. A lembrança. A culpa. O medo. Tudo estava em cada parte daquela casa. A risada de Timothy, ecoando por toda casa, e quando eu olhava sua foto na cabeceira da minha cama, ainda ali, intocável, eu quase conseguia ouvir sua risada.

Eu poderia ter corrido de Callie, e eu o fiz, mas o principal motivo de ter dito adeus à tudo, foi aquela culpa que jamais sairia de mim.

Eu havia matando Timothy, e nem dez anos fora ou sete vidas depois daquele dia, mudariam isso.

-x-

—Leu a folha que eu deixei em seu quarto?.

—Li sim, mas lá diz que eu começo a trabalhar amanhã.

—É verdade. -Mamãe demonstra uma animação anormal enquanto coloca a mesa.

—Mãe, eu acabei de chegar, ja vou começar a trabalhar?

—Pensei que você não gostasse de ficar parada. - Minha mãe está hesitante, e eu me sinto culpada imediatamente. Sabia que na verdade ela estava com medo que eu fosse embora de novo, e queria ter um motivo para me prender aqui.

—Você está certa. -Eu sorrio.- Só preciso descansar hoje, minha perna dói muito, mas amanhã já vou estar melhor.

—Eu posso fazer uma massagem em você após o jantar, na...na sua perna.

—Você não precisa fazer isso se for te incomodar. -Embora aquela oferta seja super tentadora.

—Não é. - Mamãe sorri. - Eu disse a seu pai que você está aqui de manhã, mas ele não estava disposto a levantar da cama hoje, dormiu o dia inteiro e duvido que ainda saia dela. Então, se você quiser vê-lo... Sugiro que faça agora, porque amanhã irá trabalhar o dia inteiro.

Minha mãe de 10 anos atrás está ali de novo. Controladora e ansiosa.

—Eu posso esperar o jantar de manhã, sobrevivemos 10 anos sem nos ver, o que é mais um dia?.

Tento ser o mais delicada possível, mas de qualquer forma isso a mágoa. Ela não insiste em falar mais nada, nem eu. Jantamos em silêncio e, depois disso, mamãe me deseja boa noite e vai levar a janta do seu ex-marido.

Mas, quando é de madrugada, ouço ela entrar em meu quarto.

—Me desculpe. -ela diz após acender a luz.- ele demorou a dormir.

—Tudo bem. -Sorrio, sentando na cama.

Minha mãe pega um creme de morango, espalhando pelo tronco da minha perna, massageando com carinho enquanto eu caio no sono sentada.

Naquela noite, eu sonho com um acidente de carro.

"Eu estou dirigindo, Tim está ao meu lado, e eu tenho uma garrafa em mãos. Tim tem seu sorriso angelical no rosto, suas covinhas, seus olhos azuis hipnotizantes. Ele estão tão lindo e vivido, tão feliz pela aventura. Tudo é tão bom quando ele está ao meu lado, que eu quase esqueço o que vem a seguir.

É aí que eu viro na rua errada, um segundo de distração e eu estou na contra mão.

Um segundo depois, tudo é um lampejo, e a última coisa que eu me lembro é de minha perna queimando, e o grito de Tim. "


End file.
